One Crazy Night (Nalu, Gruvia, Gratsu, Jucy, etc)
by MemphisAmity
Summary: The night before the S-class quest, Natsu and the gang go on a date. The boys have no idea what's in store for them. What happens when drugs, drinks, girls, and sex collide? Fine out in this story. Warning: Harem scenes inside. Not for the faint hearted. Multiple Pairings and Vivid Sexual Content. Sub-Plot from my full-length story 'In the Essence of Time'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Memphis here, bringing you another story! If you've followed my current story, 'In the Essence of Time', then you have already read these two chapters! :p Sorry to disappoint you! If you haven't read this yet, then WELCOME TO THE CLUB! Haha. These two chapters are bonus chapters that I wrote for my amazing followers of my first story. I decided that it would be in my best interest if I re-posted them into a different story with a different name since they are fairly random and have their own plot outside of 'ITEOT'. If you're curious about the rest of the story, feel free to check out the full story on my profile!**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY IS INCREDIBLY LEMONY. SO LEMONY THAT I DON'T RECOMMEND READING IT IF YOU'RE EITHER 14 OR YOUNGER, OR TOO IMMATURE TO APPRECIATE STEAMY ROMANCE. VIEWER'S DICRECTION IS HIGHLY ADVISED.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR DO I TAKE CREDIT IN MAKING COUPLES LIKE NATSUxLUCY AND GRAYxJUVIA CANON.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **ANNNNNNND caps lock off. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Steamy Situations and Awkward Obligations**

 **Magnolia. Year 792. Natsu and Happy's house.**

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Natsu! Hurry up! I want to talk to you before you go out tonight!" whined Happy as he sat in the living room of his shamble of an apartment. The cat was always bugging Natsu about whatever was important to him at the time, but this time it was _extremely_ important.

Natsu was leaving on an S-class quest tomorrow, and he wasn't bringing his feline companion.

"Just a sec, buddy! I wouldn't flake on you, I promise!" grunted the fire mage, sporting a wolfish grin as he slung on an awkward looking button down shirt. As he looked back into the cracked mirror in his bathroom, the fire mage frowned. _Why the hell am I even dressing up for this shit_?

He huffed as he struggled to put on the noose of a tie when Happy appeared behind him.

The cat was still whining. _Ugh, dammit, man, why can't you just be happy for me?_

"NATSUUUUU!" Happy was pawing at his friends shoulder, causing the fire mage to sweat drop in frustration.

"Happy, please…" he sighed. "We talked about this. Tonight, I really need you to stay home while I go on this stupid freaking dinner date thing with Gray, Juvia and Lucy." He cringed.

 _Gods_ , he hated having to dress up just to go to a _fucking_ restaurant. _Of all places_ , they had chosen a _four star_ grill and bar called 'The Right Shoe'. Like _seriously_ , who the _fuck_ names these places, anyway?!

"I know, but I just wish I could talk you out of it. It's your last night in town before you go off on your quest." Happy pouted, crossing his paws over his little blue chest as he muttered, "And you still won't pick me as your partner…"

 _Fuck me…_

"Happy…" Natsu face palmed, finally adjusting the tie to his liking. He dragged his hand down his face, removing some of the sweat from his brow in the process. "Look, I know you want to come with me, but I told you a hundred times already. It's too dangerous." He eyed the cat through the mirror as he slid his leg into his black dress pants. "I told Lucy the same thing and even she isn't going with me."

Happy landed on the bathroom counter in front of the dragon slayer and slid his hind leg against it nervously, putting his paws behind his back. "Yeah, but we all know Lucy wouldn't be as helpful as me…" he looked down somberly.

Natsu buttoned his pants and grabbed his belt from the hanger. "It's not about being helpful, buddy. You guys are both my friends, and if I could bring you both along, I totally would." He patted the cat's head when he finally managed to clip the belt around his waist. "You know that, right?"

Happy purred as his partner's hand collided with his head affectionately. "Yeah, I know. I'm just worried, okay?" he eyed Natsu with his big kitty eyes. "And I want you to have fun even if I can't go with you!" he added with a grin.

Natsu grinned back. "You don't have to worry about me," He reassured his pal. "And you're damn right, I'm gonna have fun without ya. It's an S-class quest! Just thinking about it gets me all fired up!" He raised his fist.

After a moment of self-absorbed thoughts, Natsu unhooked a black coat from its hanger. "Now, help me get this stupid thing on, I gotta leave soon."

"Aye!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

* * *

 _God dammit. What the hell am I doing?_

Gray grimaced as he shuffled around in his apartment building, pacing back and forth absentmindedly.

"This was supposed to be a night just for _us_ , Juvia. Why did you invite the _blonde_ and the _flame-faggot_!?" he blurted out.

The water mage looked down innocently while she fidgeted in her perch on the boy's bed. "Juvia knows about Natsu's quest, and she thought it would be fun if we all went on a dinner date together." She put her hands in her lap, fiddling with the navy blue scarf wrapped precariously around her neck.

Gray sighed and approached the beauty with soft eyes. "Juvia…"

The blue haired girl looked up at him weakly. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

The raven haired boy plopped down on the ground in front of the girl, leaning his back against her soft legs and resting his head in her lap. Juvia smiled as she caressed his neck and hair playfully. Gray simply stared up into her eyes.

"Gray-sama knows that his eyes are one of Juvia's many weaknesses…Yet he still tortures Juvia like so?" she cocked her head with a hearty grin, blushing feverishly.

"I can't help it. You're _so_ beautiful, you know…" he shrugged as he blinked a few times, smirking at her. "I didn't mean to spout off at you like that. It's just…" he sat up just a bit, running his hand slowly up the length of Juvia's leg with his right hand. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this to go public yet…"

Juvia blushed and giggled slightly. "But Gray-sama told Juvia just the other night how surprised he was at Natsu's reaction to my gift." She cooed as her eyes fell to the navy blue scarf draped from her shoulder.

Gray smiled whole-heartedly. _That idiot really surprised the hell outta me_ …

"Yeah, but this is a bit different than that situation, Juvia…" he laid his head back on her soft thighs as her fingers returned to their designated places in his hair and along his jawline. "What if people see us and stare?" he mumbled.

"If Gray-sama doesn't want to go on a date yet, Juvia can always reschedule…" her eyes fell to the floor, looking away nervously.

 _Shit_.

Gray turned around till he was on his knees in front of her, putting his hands gently around the concave of her pale cheeks. Instant blush filled the girl's cheeks as their eyes met in an intense stare. Gray spoke softly and genuinely.

"It's not you that I'm nervous about, it's me…" he leaned in, blinked a few times as he spoke. "I haven't cared about someone this much in my entire life…" even he began to blush at his own words.

"Gr-Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered.

"I want everything to be perfect…" his lips grazed against her plump, soft lips. "Just like you." He added with a smirk across her quivering lips.

"Juvia is flattered…" she blushed, putting one hand on her burning cheek and the other around the curve of Gray's neck.

Gray laughed softly as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Gray is lucky…"

* * *

 **At the same time…**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

* * *

The blonde splashed her feet into the tub gently as she hummed to the song playing through her radio. The soft sounds were echoing in the small bathroom while Lucy tended to her soft skin and flowing blonde hair.

 _Gotta make sure I look extra good tonight_ …

Lucy's mind wandered back to earlier that day when Natsu took her to the rolling hills just outside of Magnolia. She blushed as she remembered how cute he was, leading her blindfolded through the fields of wheat and barley just so they could talk in peace about his upcoming quest.

She frowned for a moment.

"Ugh…I hope he chooses me to go along with him, anyway…" muttered the blonde as she switched off the running water in her tub. She sank into the water until only her nose and eyes where visible.

The water was incredibly warm and relaxing. _Just like Natsu_. She could lay in the water all day just like she could lay in the arms of the sexy fire dragon slayer. The water heated up even more as her mind wandered to the day before when he had confessed his love to her. Sure, he had taken a long time, but somehow Lucy always knew that he felt the same way. On those nights where they had to stay the night in a hotel and cram into a twin mattress, Lucy could hear the pitter patter of the boy's heart while laying against his bare chest. She purposely told him that she was cold just so she could have an excuse to be closer to him.

That was all she wanted. To be as _close_ to him as humanly possible.

Her mind wandered to dirty thoughts as she pictured the scene for the hundredth time that day. They had fallen off of her bed when Happy shouted from downstairs that he was ready to eat, and Natsu had been fumbling with his own words. _He's so cute_ , she thought to herself. But in that moment when she landed on his chest and they kissed for the third time that day, Lucy could feel the strength of her self-control fade away as his arms wrapped around her waist and into her mess of hair. She wondered what would've happened had Happy not interrupted their intimate moment. Probably something _incredibly_ sexy.

Her hand had somehow gotten in between her now spread legs and was resting over her warm core. Lucy blushed as she quickly withdrew her hand, wondering just how long it had been down there and if she had been doing what she assumed she'd been doing.

 _If only Natsu would do that for me_ …

Lucy sighed, in a trance. She rinsed her hair off and fluffed it out just a bit to remove any excess suds and exited the tub with a little resistance. Things were slippery, and not just the floor of the tub.

She walked through her apartment in the nude as she searched for a clean towel. She had been so caught up in making sure Natsu spent all his remaining time with her that she'd somehow forgotten to run a load of laundry, and now she was paying for it.

"Shit. Why does this always happen to me?" she exclaimed as she opened the door of her room and proceeded down the stairs to her dining room.

But she was _not_ alone.

"KYAAA!" shouted the blonde, arms flailing in the air when she noticed the intruder sprawled out on her couch, munching on some chips.

"Yo." Grinned the fire mage, eyes slightly closed as his mind was definitely more fixated on the bag of chips rather than the _butt ass_ naked girl in front of him.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU LEARN TO KNOCK, JACKASS?!" Lucy shouted, covering herself with her hands as she scurried around the downstairs for the stack of towels she'd laid down earlier that day.

"Lucy, you about ready to—" he bit his tongue when he opened his eyes and noticed the bare ass flailing around the room. "Where the _fuck_ are your clothes?!" he cried, grabbing a pillow and shielding his eyes respectfully.

"Dammit, Natsu! You always pull this shit!" she pleaded as she wrapped a towel around her bare body and dripping hair. "Are you that desperate to see me naked?" she demanded.

Natsu blushed and sweat dropped behind the pillow. "I thought you'd be ready by now, Lucy. I didn't think you'd be—"

"You thought I'd be ready? Idiot, it's only two-thirty! We don't have to meet Gray and Juvia until four!"

"Nngh?" blurted the fire mage. He shot a quick glance at his watch. "It's three-thirty, Luce…"

"Wait…yesterday was daylight savings. Fall back, remember?" scolded the blonde.

"SHIT. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Shouted Natsu, chucking the pillow to the other side of the couch and jumping off of it abruptly. "And I rushed getting ready for this stupid date, too…" he pouted.

 _Oh, man, what the hell am I going to do with you_? Lucy shook her head and sweat dropped, looking down and face palming. She sighed and walked towards him, taking his wrist with her hand. "Whatever, you're here now. You can help me pick out an outfit, I suppose…" she stated, annoyed. She dragged the fire mage up the stairs.

"Wait—Luce, what the he—" he protested.

"Just shut up and help me!" she whacked him on the head.

"Aye, sir!"

"I'm a girl, you dumbass!" she shouted, entering her room. "Now sit down and be good, and don't look!" she stammered. She flung him in the direction of her bed. Natsu stumbled through the door and crashed into the bed, landing upside down.

"Ow! Come on, Lucy! I'm sorry for being so early!" he rolled around to sit on his butt, rubbing his head. "Don't be so hard on me!"

The blonde was halfway shoved into her closet. Her ass poked out with the towel around her waist just barely covering anything at this point. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. Honestly, you're hopeless, Natsu…" she unhooked the towel with a devilish smirk on her face, her head still hid in the closet. The towel fell to the floor with a gentle _thud_ , and apparently so did the boy's jaw.

 _I guess I can play around with him for a while._

"Now…" she grabbed a slim red dress that was accented with gold trim around the waist and had a heart cut on the breasts. She held it up to her naked body and turned towards the fire wizard, who was literally on fire from the blush invading his face and ears.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked cutely.

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

 _I think you should move that fucking piece of cloth and let me check you out a bit more._

Natsu shook the dirty thoughts from his mind and rubbed his neck nervously. "Uh, yeah, I like that one…" he mumbled, adjusting his scarf to hide his mouth that was currently leaking with drool.

 _She is so beautiful. God, I want to make her mine._

 _Not now_ , _Natsu_. He scolded himself, hearing his conscious whimper, something about a bulge in his pants and a fire in his belly.

His eyes traced the outline of the smirking blonde standing before him. She was _definitely_ doing this on purpose. But _why_? Why would she _torture_ him like that?

 _I could rip that smirk off her face with my teeth if I wanted to_ …

 _Dammit. Stop it_. He mentally kicked his own ass.

 _Focus_.

"What do you like about it?" she cooed, furrowing her eye brows and staring at him intently with those big pools of chocolate he always got lost in.

"Well, red is a great color on you to begin with…" he raised his finger and grinned innocently.

 _But I'd much rather take it off of you_ …

The blonde cocked her head to the side and giggled softly. Then she did something that literally killed the fire mage inside. She turned around, still holding the dress to her front with one hand. The other hand was pointing a finger over her pink lips and covering a smile.

 _Mavis, look at that ass._

It was right in front of him, and all he needed to do was reach out _and_ …

"Do you think it'll make my butt look fat?" she questioned innocently.

 _As if that was a problem._

"No, not at all." He tried to keep a straight face and keep his mouth covered under his scarf at the same time. Drool was pooling out of it like a damn waterfall. He fidgeted in his tight black pants as they suddenly got tighter.

 _Fuck. Not now. Please, for the love of Fiore, not now._

Lucy suddenly dropped the dress and gasped rather loudly. "Oh, darn…I dropped it." She bent down in front of Natsu.

 _She fucking full out bent the fuck over in front of me and I could see every damn thing._

"Guess I'll have to choose another one now that this one is all wrinkled…" she shrugged, swinging her hips as she walked back over to the closet.

 _Fuck this, I can't take much more of it._

Natsu got up and walked towards the blonde, removing his scarf and wiping his mouth quickly. She was about to dive back into the abyss of clothes when Natsu wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"Wait, Lucy…" he started, blushing incredibly dark. Lucy stopped in her tracks as the scent of her company invaded her nostrils, noticing the scarf hugging her neck and urging her to turn around.

She spun on a heel and met the boy's face instantly, just inches from her own.

Natsu locked eyes with the beautiful blonde in front of him who was smiling gently.

"Natsu…" she started. "What is—"

His lips crashed into hers as he pulled her closer with his scarf. Letting the cloth fall over her exposed chest, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and gently clawed up her back with each stride of his lips. Lucy gasped and parted her lips over his, craving his tongue against her own. He met her demands and parted his lips, gently flicking her tongue, making her quiver in his strong grip. His hands reached her hair and he tugged the towel off of it, letting it fall to the floor. He ran his fingers through the soft locks of hair gently while kissing her neck, earning a moan from the incredibly turned on blonde. His lips found hers again and he bit her bottom lip seductively. He gripped her hair again while she moaned and shivered and tugged on it rather rough, locking her in place as his other hand clawed back down her bare back.

Lucy's hands had traveled from his cheeks to the back of his neck, and they were now tugging lightly at his pink hair. He could feel the bulge in his pants pulsating as she did so, and it only made him want her more.

After a heated battle of tongue and lips, Natsu broke away and opened his eyes to meet the brown ones already staring back at him in confusion. He smiled gently and whispered against her gentle lips. "Instead of worrying about what you want to wear, why not wear exactly what _I_ want you to?"

Lucy shivered as his lips continued to brush against hers. "And what could that be?" she murmured.

"Nothing at all." Natsu breathed as his hand gripped her ass tightly, causing her to gasp and moan gently. He picked her up with ease as their lips collided again, leading her to her bed with each calculated step. _It was hard enough to walk with a hard-on, now I've got her right where I want her_. _Naked_. In _my_ arms.

With a gentle toss, Natsu allowed Lucy to hit the bed with a small thud, causing her to giggle. Her legs crossed and swayed back in forth while she covered her massive breasts with one arm across them. "What are you gonna do to me, dragon boy?" she teased.

"This dragon's kinda hungry…" he responded as he effortlessly climbed on top of her, stripping off his shirt in the process. He growled with a smirk on his lips, causing the blonde to bite her lip in response.

 _I want her._

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

* * *

 _I fucking want him._

 _Look at that sexy hunk of a man on top of me._

Lucy bit her lip so hard it almost drew blood, hiding her rolling moans trying to escape her throat. Her core was burning with an intensity so strong it flowed throughout her whole body. She could feel herself grinding against him as his teeth dug into her soft neck. She tried to speak, but words only came out as moans. _Fuck me, please_. She felt like a defenseless school girl trying to speak up for herself.

The fire mage pinned Lucy's arms to her side as his mouth trailed down her collarbone to her breasts. He licked her pink nipples and sucked on them hungrily.

"Ngh, Natsu…Yes…more…" was all she could get out.

Another growl resounded from his throat as he groped her other breast, biting her nipple and flicking it with his tongue. Lucy's body arched, pushing the boy on top of her even higher. She felt him grind into her midsection, the bulge in his pants throbbing against her bare thighs.

Their eyes locked for a short moment. Lucy was starting through glazed lids and was slowly losing all self-control.

"Time for dessert…" Natsu murmured, trailing down past her ribs and to her hips with his tongue, leaving small kisses and hickeys in his wake.

 _God, yes…I need this_.

The blonde clawed up his shoulders to the back of his neck, parting his hair with her fingers. She took big clumps in between each finger and gripped them tightly. She could feel his hot breath against her hip bones as he bit them and kissed them, teasing her by running his fingertips up her thigh.

"I want you inside of me…" she whispered almost inaudibly, spreading her legs and digging her feet into the soft pink sheets of her bed.

Natsu obeyed by kissing down from her hip to her core, leaving a trail of heat leading to the boiling pot that was her vagina. He gripped her thigh, digging his nails into it as he licked the length of her part, taking in her taste like a chef would savor his work. Lucy let out a series of moans as her fingers continued to knead at his pink hair while Natsu feverishly ate her core like a starving man.

 _His tongue feels so good…and he's so gentle._

It was the best feeling in the world, and she could lay like this for _days_.

 _Fuck._

"Nat-Natsu…" she moaned, trying to regain control.

He slid a gentle finger into her core and smirked as it met the resistance of her strong muscles.

"Fuck-k-k…" her teeth chattered as her body quivered under the dragon slayer.

 _The date._

"S-Stop…" _two_ fingers. "Don't…" he looked up at her as she spoke. "Don't stop…"

 _Get ahold of yourself, Lucy._

Her head had rolled to the side of her pillow in pure ecstasy, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and glazed. For just a moment, however, she was able to get a look at the clock.

 _Three forty-five._

"Fuck!" screamed Lucy, though it still sounded like a moan.

"Right now?" Natsu moaned out, looking up at the blonde with disheveled hair and glazed eyes.

"Yes—I mean, No!" Lucy shook her head and sat up abruptly.

"No?" Natsu sat up and cocked his head, licking his lips.

 _Dammit. You jerk._

"We have to meet Gray and Juvia in fifteen minutes!" she shouted, blushing dark red and scampering around her room, collecting a bra and panties. Lucy shot her hand into the closet and yanked out the red dress from earlier.

Natsu just watched, entertained. He lifted up his shirt with a smirk and slung it on his shoulders, buttoning it slowly. "Girls go through a hell of a lot just to look pretty…" he laughed.

Lucy didn't laugh. "Just shut up, I can't believe we wasted so much time…" she huffed, fumbling with the dress zipper. "Can you help me with—"

Natsu was already behind her and zipping the dress casually. "I wouldn't call it a waste of time…" he chuckled, running his fingers up her waist and against the soft fabric. He clipped the safety pin at the top of the dress and planted a kiss on the back of her neck, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind.

Lucy smiled like an idiot and blushed, humming to herself. "Come on, I gotta finish getting ready…" she broke away from the adorable embrace and sat at her vanity, beginning to apply makeup when she looked into the mirror.

She gasped when she saw her reflection. She had forgotten that she still had Natsu's scarf on, but what surprised her the most was her hair and face.

"Are you sure you need to do all that? Because I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful face…" Natsu whispered in her ear before he kissed her rosy cheeks lovingly.

 _He's right._

Her hair had dried perfectly, curling out at the perfect angle. It was wavy and soft, and it complemented her flushed face and shimmering brown eyes perfectly.

She was still admiring herself when Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. She looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Come on." He stated warmly. "We've got a big night ahead of us."

"We sure do." She nodded, taking his hand and walking with him out of the room, shoes in hand.

 _This isn't over, Natsu. I've still got to return the favor…_

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

* * *

The ice mage walked down the path from his apartment building, hand in hand with the beautiful water mage. Juvia blushed uncontrollably while looking up at Gray through her blue locks of flowing hair.

Gray could feel her eyes on him and he couldn't help but blush.

 _Dammit, what the hell is so interesting about me that she just has to stare at me like that?_

"Everything alright, Juvia? Gray asked, turning to look at her.

Juvia shrieked softly and sweat dropped. "Mmm, Juvia is in heaven, Gray-sama…" she leaned her head against his shoulder while laughing nervously.

 _So I wasn't the only one a little nervous about this…_

"Listen, tonight is gonna go perfectly, okay? We're gonna meet those two love birds at the restaurant and then we're gonna eat." He spoke softly while squeezing her hand. "And I'm gonna do my best to not freak out when people stare at us…"

"Gray-sama is so cute when he's nervous…" cooed Juvia, stepping up on a ledge that ran parallel with the path they were walking on. "Juvia can't wait to spend all night with her friends." She giggled, stile holding the ice mage's hand while she put one foot in front of the other carefully on the narrow ledge.

"Juvia, what on Earthland are you doing?" he questioned, scratching his head nervously.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to catch her. Is Gray-sama ready?" she smiled warmly and looked down at him.

Gray tugged at his collar and gulped.

 _She's trying to embarrass me._

"F-Fine, just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting—"

"Here I come! Weeee!" she leaped into the air and landed on a startled Gray.

Gray groaned in pain and squinted up at the girl on top of him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Gray-sama said he was ready!" she teased, leaning down and looking him dead in the eye.

Gray's eyes shot around, looking for the people he knew would be staring had they seen the two in this position.

"Juvia, come on! We can't be—"

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to relax…" she sang gently in his ear, her blue hair falling onto his face and tickling his nose and neck. "Can Gray-sama do that for Juvia?" her deep blue eyes pierced through the barrier Gray had worked so hard to keep up.

His face softened and his words came out sincere. "I'll do my best."

Juvia smiled as their lips moved towards each other. "That's all Juvia could ever ask of her Gray-sama." She kissed him lovingly, still smiling against his rough lips.

He kissed her back and felt his whole body rise in temperature, which was odd, considering he was an ice mage. The kiss lasted for only a brief moment, but the feeling of her sweet and gentle lips never left the boy's lips.

They finally arrived at the restaurant; only _five_ minutes late.

Gray crossed his arms and leaned against a light post outside of the grand building. "Hmph. So they're gonna be late, too?" he grunted.

Juvia stood next to him, scanning their surroundings. "Juvia doesn't think they'll be here for a while…After all, this is Lucy and Natsu we're talking about." She turned to Gray with a devilish grin across her face. "Juvia knows a way we can kill some time."

Gray looked back at her with a hint of lust and fear.

"So do I…but really, Juvia? In public?" his arms latched around the waist of the blunette as her head rested against his neck.

"Juvia has been thinking about Gray-sama…all…" her fingers trailed down his neck and onto his chest, giving him goosebumps. "Day…" she whispered seductively into his ear. Gray froze in pure ecstasy.

He couldn't hold back much longer. His hand had already instinctively grabbed at her waist and was inching closer and closer to her ass. He was licking his lips and biting his lower lip, internally struggling to regain control. Just before the ice mage annihilated the beauty in front of him, he heard footsteps and irritated chatter heading towards them.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy called out, waving her hand above her head.

Juvia pouted as her hands fell to Gray's chest. She pushed herself back and took his hand obediently, smiling and waving back. "Over here!"

 _So close…_

Gray squeezed Juvia's hand irritably.

I'll definitely be picking up where we left off later.

"Ready to go in, you guys!?" grinned the idiot fire mage in front of him, earning a glare from Gray.

"We were ready ten minutes ago! Where were you guys?" he pestered, eyeing the two in front of him.

Lucy blushed as she looked towards the other side of the street, gripping her hand purse nervously pulling it up against her torso. Natsu blushed and smiled his idiotic grin. "We got side tracked." He scratched his head as he laughed nervously.

"Right…" teased the ice mage.

"Juvia is glad you are both here with us!" chimed the girl next to him. "Now, let's go inside! Juvia already set up the reservations." She smiled proudly.

Gray smirked and walked towards the door, laughing gently as the crowd followed behind him.

 _Girls are going to be the death of us, huh, Natsu…?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **That's all you get for now! (Yes, there's more. Much more *evil laugh*) don't forget to review the story, guys!**

 **Bye for now, you little perverts ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Holy shit, guys! Shit's about to get really…REALLY…STEAMY…(Foreshadowing). I seriously hope you guys enjoy the next installment of your WELL DESERVED BONUS CHAPTER! Get ready, because this is BY FAR the most erotic scenario ever written in Fairy Tail Fan Fiction history! (I don't really know that for sure, but a guy can dream, right? Haha.) Find yourself a dark room, and make sure you've got like 20-30 minutes of free time. I hoping it'll take at least that long to read this. I know some of you are pretty fucking quick.**

 **WARNING: THERE ARE SIGNS OF HAREM IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT BE OFFENDED IF YOU READ ABOUT TWO MEN KISSING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Alright, I'll shut up~**

 **Enjoy, you beautiful bastards! (MoreConsole Reference)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2—One Steamy Night**

 **The Right Shoe. ~VIP SECTION~**

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

 _This is absolutely insane…I love it._

Natsu gulped down another shot of Vodka, gasping slightly as it burned down his hot throat. "You fuckers didn' tell meh we was drinkin'!" Natsu sputtered, laughing as he smacked the table incredibly loud. "Whas up with this music, though?" He cocked his head in his buzzed state, squinting his eyes as though he could actually see the sound waves bouncing around the flashy room. This restaurant actually wasn't that bad. They had a bitchin bar with super-hot bartenders, mostly female. The music was a bit much, though, too much bass for his sensitive dragon ears. Though Natsu had consumed about half a bottle of Vodka already, he still noticed the way his blonde date ogled the single male bartender, who for some reason wasn't wearing a shirt.

 _What a minute…Black hair…Dark eyes…is that a Fairy Tail insignia on his chest?!..._

"No fuckin' way…" Natsu stood up abruptly, jolting the two hammered women to his left and right out of the state of admiration. Juvia spat her wine back into her cup as best as she could, though Natsu could tell it was hard even for the water mage to control water at this point.

"What the hell, Natsuuuu~!" Juvia whined, tears streaming down her red cheeks. She was drunk crying. Again. "Juvia was admiring Gray-sama as he made all those people's drinks!"

Lucy cackled as she raised her glass, shouting, "Shirtless, baby! WHOOOO!"

 _These ladies CANNOT hold their fucking alcohol…_

 _Aw well…_

Natsu shifted through the knees of the drunken blonde and blunette, making his way through the VIP section towards the private bar area. Even if he were sober, he would have had a tough time maneuvering through the crowd of dancing people, each of them holding a different color drink that was flashing vibrantly as the strobe lights blinked around them. He stumbled and almost took out a random brunette with his elbow.

"Oh, sorry—"

"FUCKIN' SHIT! You're hot!" drunken slurs rattled through the fire dragon's ears.

 _Uh, no…I'm not dealin with this shit…_

"Pardon me, lady…" Natsu grumbled, shaking off the hands gripping at his disheveled button-down white shirt.

"Aww, come on, dance wit me, boy…" the brunette breathed a stench so strong into the fire mage's nostrils it almost caught fire in the foggy air.

"Get lost already! Can't you see I'm busy!?" he finally shoved off the pestering girl and moved on, leaving her wobbling in her inebriated state.

When he finally approached the bar, he was surrounded by all of the pretty bartenders from earlier. Each of them seemed to grind against Natsu, though he was sure it was just the Vodka playing tricks on his dirty mind again.

"Excuse me, ladies—"

"Oh, a gentleman~" the red-haired barmaid spoke first. Natsu eyed her figure, taking in her strong scent of cinnamon. She was thick on her bottom half, her thighs poking out from her tight high-waist shorts. Her heels must have been at least five inches because she towered over the relatively tall boy. "What's your name, hot shot?"

"Natsu…Can I help you ladies with anything?" his gaze wandered to the other two girls who were much shorter than the half-giant women in front of him.

"We were wondering if we could help you…" The short-haired brunette bit her lip as the words fell from her tight lips. "Are you here with anyone?" she cocked her head to the side, causing her hair to tilt to the side, revealing her multiple piercings in her ears.

"Yeah, with friends…I'm actually looking for one now." The fire mage looked around the club scene in front of him. Though The Right Shoe was a four star restaurant known for its excellent bar staff and delicious seafood, no one had mentioned the mini fucking dance floor, private DJ, VIP booth (which Juvia had reserved for just the four of them), and the practically naked bartenders, one of which was a guy.

"Have you guys seen a raven haired dude?" He put his hand up to his forehead. "He's about this tall." Natsu grimaced. "And he always looks pissed off about something."

The girls all exchanged glances, looking at Natsu in complete confusion.

"Oh, and most of the time he's a male stripper." He added.

The girls giggled in unision. The red head flipped her hair and eyed the bar curiously. "Could that be him?" she smiled deviously.

Natsu followed the bartender's eyes until they fell on the shirtless male bartender, who was currently pouring Whiskey down his bare chest as two girls lapped it up at his belly button.

"Are you kidding?" Natsu grinned and laughed. "That guy works here. Gray couldn't get a job even if it smacked him dead in the face." He wiped tears away, laughing at his own joke.

All three girls eyed him, confused.

"He doesn't work here, Natsu-san." The brunette spoke worriedly.

"Yeah," the red head looked at her friends, who shrugged at her, confused. She turned back towards the fire mage. "This restaurant only hires female bartenders."

"What the hell? Why?" Natsu thought for a moment before the wheels started to turn. "Wait a minute—" he stormed off towards the bar again, on a mission. His vision was blurry due to the alcohol in his system and the constantly flashing lights coming from the dance floor. He stared aimlessly at the man dancing on the bar counter, swinging his shirt in his hand above his head. He was rocking to the beat so hard that it looked like the girls under him were merging with his body. They danced like robots.

 _That can't be…_

He was within inches of the dancing group when he finally spoke. "Hey, dude!?"

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

The vibe was broken by an incredibly annoying drunken slur coming from in front of the ice mage. He glared down at the source of the voice. That's when he noticed who it was.

"Shit!" Gray shouted, slinging his shirt back on. "What the hell do you want, idiot?"

Natsu eyed Gray curiously. "I saw your chest, dude…"

Gray blushed.

 _What the fuck…?_

He cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, and?"

The literal dumbest question escaped his mouth. "Are you a part of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail?"

Gray fell to the counter top hard, astonished. He shot right back up, recovering quickly. "Are you fucking mental!?"

"Hey, asshole." Natsu glared up at him. "It was just a simple question, you don't have to be a dick—"

"Natsu, shut the hell up!" Gray jumped from the bar to where Natsu was standing and got in his face. "It's me, dammit!"

 _Fucking drunken idiot…He doesn't even recognize me…_

The wheels continued to turn for a long moment until it clicked in his head. "Gray," he finally stated.

Gray began to smile. _There he is…_

"When the hell did you get here? Some dude who looked just like you was dancing like a pervert on the counter just a moment ago—" Gray hit the floor again, astonished twice in a row. "You should have seen it. This bastard was pouring alcohol down his—"

Gray's fist connected with the cheek of the dumbass fire mage, sending him flying onto the dance floor. People were startled by the sudden entrance of the dragon slayer, but didn't seem too bothered by it. They danced around him as he struggled to stand.

Gray smirked, crossing his arms.

 _How stupid can he get…Honestly…_

Natsu shot out from the crowd of dancing people, fists ablaze. "What the hell was that for, asshole?" he stomped towards Gray furiously. "You could have hurt somebody!"

"What, did I punch you too hard, wimp?" Gray chuckled, scoffing at his friend. Natsu's forehead twitched in anger as his fist connected with the ice mage's jaw.

Gray collided with the bar counter, knocking over a few drinks and startling a nearby drunken blonde.

"Bastard…" Gray struggled to stand, the floor shaking because of the alcohol intake.

"I outta kick your ass, princess…" Natsu growled, slouching as he made his way towards the drunken boy.

"Guys…" Lucy entered the fray, drunk off her ass. "Are we really fighting over me again?" she blushed, holding her flaming cheeks in fake embarrassment.

"Shut up!" They both shouted, out of breath. Natsu collapsed onto Gray as the ice mage was just finally getting onto his feet, knocking him down once more. Lucy cackled her drunken laugh and pointed at the two boys on the ground.

"Aww, a cuddle party!" Lucy shouted behind her. "Juvia!" Blue hair made its way through the crowd. "Come and look! Our wildest dreams are finally coming true!" Lucy smirked and hiccupped.

"Lucy, what is Juvia missin—Oh, my!" Juvia's hands flew to her cheeks when she noticed the squirming boys on the ground, slapping each other in their drunken state. "Gray-sama and Natsu are finally going to go at it!"

"I knew this day would come!" Lucy laughed out loud, kneeling down and peering at the two arguing boys. "Guys…" she called out to them.

Gray had one hand in Natsu's hair and somehow Natsu had gotten a hold of a shoe and was about to beat the ice mage with it. "What do you want?" they both shouted.

"You guys are so cute together!" Lucy giggled. "Now that that's happened, Juvia and I can be together!" She raised her hands, shrieking when she lost her balance and fell.

"Lucy!" Juvia cried out, tears streaming. "Is Lucy okay?" she asked, kneeling down beside her blonde friend. Lucy sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around the blunette's neck. "Oh I'm fine, but not as fine as you!" she cooed, pecking her friend on the cheek happily.

Juvia turned a bright shade of red, contrasting against her blue hair. The boys watched in shock as their girlfriends proceeded to make out with each other. In a bar. On the floor.

 _What the actual fuck…_

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, trying to push Natsu off of his chest. "What the hell are you—"

"Bastard, let go of me! I'm trying to get a good look at this." Natsu shoved the ice mage back.

"Wha—How are you not creeped out by this?" his hand gestured to the two beautiful girls sucking faces, both of their hands trailing up the others back seductively.

"Because we love them…" Natsu smirked.

 _I'm surrounded by fucking perverts…_

"Whatever… Play time is over, girls. Let's go have a drink—"

Lucy giggled and wrapped one arm around Gray's neck, while Juvia dragged him down between the two girls. They both went down on him, one kissing his neck, the other biting gently at his lips. He opened his eyes and saw blonde hair.

"Lucy, what the fuck—"

"Just relax. We girls are gonna take real good care of the two of you tonight…" she spoke seductively, leaning down and biting his ear hungrily. Gray couldn't help but shiver. His eyes peeked through Lucy's hair as she trailed down his neck and met with Juvia's lips again. He saw pink hair and wide eyes staring the three of them down.

"Natsu! Do something!" Gray shouted, though it sounded muffled through the mess of hair and the bass of the music swallowing his voice up. "Natsu!"

 _He's just staring at us…like…_

 _Like he enjoys this…_

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

 _Holy shit…why am I enjoying this so much…_

Natsu couldn't stop staring at the scene as he watched his best friend get attacked by both their girlfriends. It was like a dream come true. Except…

Natsu wanted to be Gray really fucking bad, at the moment…

 _Why is he just lying there?_

He half expected his equally horny friend to jump the two beautiful girls just like the fire mage would if he had the chance. I mean, Lucy was more than enough. He loved her so much. However, a boy can dream if he wants to, right?

Natsu struggled to find the courage to just jump right into the clump of ecstasy. It took everything just to look at the scene, but he wanted more than that. If he didn't act now, he'd miss his chance to get what he wanted.

He was finally able to break free from the spell and move his legs when the two girls came up for air, wiping their faces and laughing together.

 _Unbelievable…_

"Why didn't you help me, Natsu?!" Gray huffed, sitting up and wincing as he poked at the numerous hickeys all over his neck and chest. Natsu was sure that part of his friend's ear was missing from the bite he received from Lucy.

 _Man, I know how that feels…_

Lucy was definitely a biter. Dragon Slayers _love_ biters.

"Natsu!?" Gray waved his hand in front of the fire mage's face, trying to get his attention.

 _I wanna bite her on her neck…_

Natsu snapped out of it when he felt a hand smack against his cheek.

 _Fuck, not this again._

"What the hell, Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Right back at you, asshole!" He shouted back, he got in his face again.

 _Man, I hate it when he does that…it's especially not a good idea to do right now…_

The bulge in his pants continued to throb as he reminisced on the scene from moments ago.

"I asked you why you didn't help me, you prick!" Gray stammered, slipping on his shirt again.

Lucy and Juvia walked hand in hand back to the VIP booth. Natsu couldn't help but stare in their direction, completely turned on by their sudden attraction for everything and anything, especially the fire and ice mages.

"Don't make me fucking slap you—"

"Slap me again and I'll burn you to a pile of ashes, ice bitch!" Natsu snapped.

"Answer the goddamn question, fire faggot!" Gray snapped back.

"What fucking question—"

 _ **Slap.**_

 _Fuck no._

"You son of a—"

"Stop!" Gray shouted in earnest. He huffed, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he spread his arms out in front of Natsu. "Dude, listen to me. I was dying over there. Why didn't you try to get them off of me?"

' _Get them off of me'. Wait…_

"You didn't enjoy that just now?" Natsu laughed, cocking his head, calming down a bit now that his mind was elsewhere.

"No, who the fuck would enjoy what just happened?" Gray protested, flailing his hands as he blushed nervously.

 _Literally everyone else in Earthland._

"I didn't see anything wrong with it." Natsu shrugged.

"What do you mean—"

"Two girls kissing each other, then kissing you." Natsu smirked. "Seems pretty fucking awesome to me."

"Look at you, fucking horn dog!" Gray stated, shocked at his friend. "You're telling me you'd be okay with that? She's your girlfriend, dude!"

 _I'd be more than okay with it…_

"Your girlfriend was in on it, too, dumbass." He looked off to the bar, annoyed.

 _I want another drink…_

"Focus, flame brain! Don't you think it's pretty fucking weird how both of them suddenly really like each other?" Gray questioned, eyeing Natsu worriedly.

"We've been trying to get them to like each other for ages, but Juvia has that stupid love rival thing—"

"I'm not talking about that, shithead!" Gray interjected. He pinned Natsu up against the bar, putting his hands behind his back and leaning in incredibly close. "They were just making out in front of us. Sucking each other's lips off. For no reason." He inched closer, emphasizing his words. "What the hell's wrong with them, Natsu?"

Natsu couldn't help but blush in his inebriated state at how close Gray was to him. _If he simply just leaned forward a little…_

 _I'm seriously drunk…_

"They probably had too much to drink," Natsu's voice faltered.

 _Like me._

"That could be it…" Gray furrowed his eyebrows, and for some reason, Natsu thought that was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

 _Seriously, what was in those drinks we had?_

"Howdy, boys…" Natsu recognized that voice. He turned his head slowly and noticed the three bartenders standing side by side, each one with their hands on their hips, standing in their partial uniforms.

 _These chicks are basically walking around naked in this place…_

"What the hell do you want, ladies?" Natsu groaned, placing a hand on his forehead in annoyance.

"Who are they, Natsu?" Gray questioned, leaning in again.

 _Fucking stop that, Gray. I swear to the gods I'll…_

"Some chicks that work here." Natsu thought for a moment before he asked his next question. "Did you guys do anything special to our drinks?"

"Special?" The short haired brunette cocked her head. "I dunno," she smirked. "Did we, Janett?"

 _Shit._

"Beats me, Julie." The red head answered.

"Janett, huh…" Gray murmured. "What the hell did you do to us, Janett?"

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" The slender blonde finally spoke. "Right, Julie?"

"Quiet, Jamie." Julie spoke indifferently.

"You boys are in for a treat tonight." Janett said seductively.

 _I dunno what the fuck is happening…but I think these girls are coming on to us…_

"And just what kind of 'treat' do you have planned for us?" Gray shot back, tensing up. Natsu finally pushed the ice mage off of him, clearly he'd had enough of the thoughts going through his head about his male best friend.

"You chicks better start talkin, or else I'll be frying you up tonight as my treat!" Natsu growled, his fist catching flames.

"Chill out, Natsu. That's not how we get what we want." Gray muttered, placing a hand gently on Natsu's chest.

 _Fuck…_

 _I know what I want…_

 _Shut up, Natsu. Concentrate…_

"What do you purpose we do?" Natsu spoke to the ice mage directly. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity as Gray stepped towards the bar maids slowly. He stripped off his shirt and earned a series of gasps from the girls.

"Now, ladies. What's the fun in keeping secrets?" He flexed as he talked, sending butterflies into the sky above the trio.

"Tell him, Janett. He obviously doesn't like secrets." Julie bit her lip again, eyeing the half-naked man.

"They'll find out soon enough." Janett scoffed, turning around, virtually unfazed by Gray's attempt at seduction. "Control yourself, girls. We have more work to do." She strutted off, the two other girls following close behind.

Natsu scratched his head in confusion. "What the hell was all that about?" He walked towards Gray as the ice mage was sliding his shirt back on.

"Beats me." Gray shrugged. "Come on, let's get back to the girls. I'm sure they're about ready to leave."

"I know I am." Natsu muttered.

 _This damn place was turning me into a pervert._

 _Or rather…it was bringing out the perv in me…_

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"What do you think, Juvia?" Lucy eyed the two boys making their way towards the VIP section. Even though they were still pretty far off, the blonde could sense the tension between the two.

Surely the drug has kicked in by now…

"Juvia feels kinda bad about asking the bartenders to drug Gray-sama and Natsu…" The blunette fiddled with her hair as she spoke timidly, looking over at Lucy. "However, Juvia thinks the night will go exactly how we planned it now."

Lucy smiled and blushed, thinking about what they had in store for the boys. "You got the bathhouse reserved for us, right?" She finally turned her head to Juvia, making the room spin because of the alcohol.

"Yes, Juvia was able to get the bathhouse for the night!" She squealed excitedly. "But Juvia still wants to know why Lucy wanted to reserve it."

"You'll figure it out soon enough, Juvia." Lucy smiled. She winked at the blunette, causing her to blush.

"Juvia cannot wait to leave this place…"

Yeah…me, either…

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

 _What the hell is happening to me?_

The fire mage couldn't look anyone in the eyes without feeling incredibly attracted to them. It was all he could do to just look directly into Gray's back.

That was hardly enough to stifle his dirty thoughts.

 _I wonder how Gray is feeling right now…_

He peeked up at Gray nervously, but at that moment he knew he looked at the wrong time. Gray had stopped to look behind him and make sure Natsu was still behind him.

Natsu, being the oblivious boy that he was, wasn't paying attention and bumped right into Gray.

"Oh, shit, sorry…dude…" Natsu and Gray's eyes locked in that moment. The fire mage was clutching at Gray's shirt since he was simply going to step back and apologize for being so careless. But all of that changed when they locked eyes.

Natsu couldn't control his thoughts, much less his actions. He never noticed how incredibly handsome Gray was. He was always so busy teasing him or beating the shit out of him. Sure, he knew he was pretty built, but upon closer inspection, Natsu could really tell that Gray was strong.

 _So powerful…_

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

Gray could feel those piercing dark eyes staring holes into his own. He could sense the growing tension between him and the fire mage, yet he didn't want to accept it.

 _This isn't like me…I don't like Natsu…Do I?_

He continued to question his own feelings when Natsu gripped at his shirt, obviously feeling his muscles underneath the thin cloth. Gray gasped slightly, all of the noise and distractions of the club scene around them beginning to fade into nothing. It was just him and Natsu. Natsu and Gray. It had always been like that since the start.

Every fight, every party, every shitty moment life had thrown at them. Natsu had been there. Gray had only come along most of the time because he was bored, but he knew deep down that he cared for the fire mage. He just didn't think it was this much…

"Gray…are you in there?" Natsu called out to him. Somehow, Gray had leaned in closer to Natsu and was within inches of his face, staring blankly into his eyes.

 _Guess I know the meaning of lost in thought now…_

"Yeah…yeah, I'm…"

 _What the hell was I saying?_

 _Deep, dark eyes. So warm and inviting…_

"Gray…?" Natsu cocked his head.

 _Shit…this is too much…_

 _Fuck it…_

Gray closed the distance between the two, startling Natsu for a slight moment before he returned the kiss whole-heartedly. It was like the missing piece of a puzzle finally being placed together. Fireworks erupted off of their warm lips as Gray parted his over Natsus and licked his lips gently. He could feel his best friend shiver in delight, parting his lips in response, dancing with his tongue in and out of each other's mouths. As if performing a secret ritual, the two stole each other's hearts in the middle of the club scene, forgetting about everyone and everything around them, embracing each other with open arms and inviting lips.

 _It couldn't be more perfect…_

"Gray-sama?"

"Natsu?"

The two broke away from each other in an instant, flying off in two different directions, completely horrified that they had been caught in the act. Gray hid behind a group of dancers, not too worried about the odd glances he was receiving from the other guests.

"Did we just interrupt something…?" It was Juvia who finally spoke. He could hear the shakiness in her voice, and he wanted nothing more than to go and comfort her. After all, he loved that women with every ounce of his being, and he would do anything to make her happy. Still, that was one hell of a thing for her to see, and Gray felt pretty shitty about it.

"No, guys, its cool." Natsu spoke, rubbing his neck nervously. "Gray just had something in his eye. Right, Gray?"

Though he was a few meters away, Gray could make out the tinge of blush on the fire dragon's cheeks. He loved the sight of seeing his best friend so embarrassed about being caught in the act. Sure, Gray was embarrassed, too. But he couldn't help but fell so attracted to him, and Juvia, and…

Lucy had made her way over to where Gray was standing. She was waving her hand in front of the ice mages face when he finally snapped out of it. "What? Huh? What the heck happened?"

"You and Natsu were just—"

"I had something in my eye." He croaked out nervously. Natsu laughed, patting Juvia on the back gently and gesturing towards Gray. "See, I told ya everything was alright!"

"Somehow Juvia doesn't believe you, Natsu…"

The water mage flung herself onto Gray in an instant. "But as long as Gray-sama says that's what happened, Juvia will understand!"

Gray grunted as he caught the girl, staring wildly at her.

 _Damn, she smells amazing…I just wanna…_

His lips connected with Juvias in an instant, gripping her hand and neck gently as his heart poured through his mouth into hers. She immediately clung to him, kissing back feverishly.

"Sheesh guys, come on, we're still in the club…" Lucy shook her head, grinning and blushing. She looked down in embarrassment. "They aren't gonna stop, huh, Natsu?"

Lucy shrieked slightly as Natsu picked her up around her waist, blushing and smiling from ear to ear. "Wha—Natsu?! Shit—It's happening already?"

Natsu fell to the ground, bringing a freaked out Lucy with him. His lips connected with her neck and his hands snaked up her back. Lucy's mind entered a haze as she shivered and held on tight to the fire mage below her, losing control with every second passing.

"Can't we at least leave this place before things get out of hand, guys?!"

Gray and Juvia sat up abruptly, both of them sporting crazy sex hair. Gray had lip gloss trailing down his neck and his collar was messed up on one side, while Juvia's head band was falling out of her hair, lip gloss blotched all over her mouth.

"Sounds like a plan." Gray blurted out.

"Juvia agrees!" The water mage smiled nervously.

"You taste so fucking good, Lucy…" Natsu spoke through teeth as he bit into Lucy's collar bone hungrily.

Lucy did her best to get off the ridiculously hot fire mage, regaining her posture.

"Come on, let's head to the bathhouse." She dragged Natsu to his feet as the rest of the group followed her out of the noisy room.

 _Bathhouse…_

"Why are we heading to the bathhouse?" Gray nudged Juvia as they walked.

Juvia perked up. "Oh! Gray-sama doesn't know, but Juvia and Lucy planned a special night for you guys!" she smiled big.

 _Well, I know now…_

 _Dammit…what the hell am I gonna do?_

* * *

 **Juvia's P.O.V.**

The blunette couldn't contain her excitement as she checked in to the bathhouse reception table. This wasn't your average bathhouse to begin with. It was specifically meant for group showers and bath sessions, and when someone wanted to reserve one of the rooms, it wasn't a huge deal. The lady at the counter smiled warmly at Juvia when she flashed her the receipt for their purchase.

"Alright, you guys are good to go! I'll have the staff prepare the room for you guys!" The receptionist chimed.

Juvia squealed and nodded happily. "Juvia appreciates all of your help!"

The short brown haired girl laughed and blushed. "It's no biggie. We haven't had much business in a while, so I'm happy to cater to your needs as best as I can!"

Juvia bowed slightly. "Juvia is so happy that she chose this bathhouse. Juvia thinks it's the best in Magnolia." She grinned at the girl, earning another laugh from the receptionist.

"Why, thank you! I'll make sure to let the owner know that you think so highly of our business!"

"You're welcome!" Juvia shouted as she ran out to get the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

 _Jeez, I can't control myself…I just want to touch and kiss everything…_

His eyes hadn't left Lucy's figure siunce they left the restaurant. Usually he didn't really check out other girls other than Juvia, but tonight was different. In the restaurant, everyone seemed incredibly beautiful and he admired all of the wonderful people. Once they left, though, all attention shifted to the blonde as she swayed back and forth in front of Gray and Natsu.

Gray wiped his mouth nervously, noticing that he was drooling. He felt disgusting for gawking at his friend's girlfriend. When he was finally able to look somewhere other than in the direction of Lucy, he noticed that Natsu was acting similar to himself.

Natsu swayed back and forth, eyeing the blonde in front of them hungrily. His eyes were half glazed, and his mouth hung open slightly, drool dripping from it. Gray smirked.

 _At least I'm not alone in how I feel…_

Soon he found himself eying the fit figure of his best friend. Natsu seemed incredibly buff in his tight white button down shirt and sharp black dress pants. He found himself staring at the fire mage's butt, but caught himself quickly.

 _Dammit, Gray. Control yourself…_

But he couldn't. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy!" Juvia called out to them, exiting the small bathhouse and entering the still of the evening. The sun was just about to set, and lights all around the town where flickering on, signaling the coming night.

Though nothing could prepare the fire dragon for the night that was about to dawn on him, and he knew it.

"Come on, guys! It'll feel awesome once we get inside!" Lucy cooed, taking Natsu's hand and dragging him into the building.

Natsu felt like a robot, moving only when he was commanded to. It was tough to walk on his own since his legs felt like jelly, but he pressed on, eager to see what the girls had planned for them.

They skipped pasted the empty reception counter and followed Juvia down a long corridor with doors on either side of it.

"Number 17," Juvia thought aloud, walking past a number of doors with a key in hand. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the swaying of her fine hips, completely entranced by their simple movements.

He didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but he hoped to the gods that he could finally live his sexiest fantasies.

Juvia slipped the key into the door numbered 17. She turned it slightly and a loud click resounded through the empty hall. "This is the one!" She called out happily.

Gray grunted as he shuffled towards Juvia, probably eager just to sit down. Moving must be hard for him, too.

Lucy tugged Natsu through the door quickly. Steam was escaping through the crack in the wall as the group entered the private bath area silently. There was a giant pool smack dab in the middle of the rather large room, which was lined with fluffy chairs and small end tables next to each of the chairs. There was a tall shelf with numerous levels of towels and what appeared to be bottles. Natsu squinted at the shelf, and upon closer inspection, gasped as he noticed that they were different types of lotions.

 _Lotion, huh…This is gonna be fun…_

Juvia set her bag down on the closest chair to the door, and slipped off her heels gently.

"Shall we get into our 'suits'?" Lucy sneered, eyeing the blunette coyly.

"Juvia thinks it would be better if the boys got ready first," she winked at the blonde. Lucy's grip tensed on Natsu's wrist, causing the boy to jump slightly.

"Hey, wait a minute—" Natsu spoke, his rough voice echoing off the walls of the room.

"Relax, Natsu," Lucy's big brown eyes met with the dark eyes of the dragon slayer. He immediately calmed down when he saw nothing but love and comfort in her eyes. "I know you're going to love this." She added with a smile.

Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu felt the buttons on his shirt loosening and gentle hands falling down his chest. Lucy was already taking his shirt off before Natsu even noticed.

 _Man, she's sly…but damn, do I love it already…_

His shirt fell to the floor gently. Juvia had already made her way over to Gray and was doing the same as Lucy was, stripping him down with ease.

Natsu felt gentle, warm lips against his neck, sending a violent shiver down his spine. Lucy was attached to him like a leech, sucking and licking his warm skin seductively. He immediately fell victim to her overbearing tongue, gripping her arms in earnest as she continued to descend down his exposed chest.

Natsu let out a gentle groan when Lucy paused just above his pant line. He was hungry for more, and he was hardly in the mood to be teased. After all, his erection was already stabbing Lucy in the collar bone. He looked down and noticed the blush and the smile that covered her beautiful face. She was eyeing him in wonder, making his mind race and his pulse jump in anticipation.

"I think it's time the pants came off…" She breathed out, biting her lip and unhooking his belt, tugging on the black pants gently. They were caught on his erection, hanging just below his exposed butt, revealing his defined ab muscles that ended in a 'V' shape just below his hips. Lucy gasped slightly, eyeing his part that was still covered by the thin fabric.

"Someone is a little excited…" she added, winked up at the dragon slayer.

 _A little…? I've been hard since that moment with Gray…_

 _ **Gray.**_

His eyes diverted to his friend who was being controlled by the water mage just a few feet from where he stood. Juvia already had his part deep in her mouth, and he was grunting and moaning with his hands in her long, blue locks. His eyes were glazed and his breathing was sharp, and it only fueled the fire burning in the pit of Natsu's stomach.

 _That lucky bastard…why does he get to have all the—_

"Ngghh…Lucy…" He had only looked away for a second when Lucy took the chance to remove his pants. Now his part was entering her warm, moist mouth, driving the boy up the wall in complete ecstasy. Her gentle lips glided up and down his shaft with ease, sending gentle shivers and sparks all over Natsu's body. His hands found her hair and he tugged it in arousal, earning a moan the vibrated off his part. Her nails dug into his toned thighs as she continue to suck and lick his shaft, stopping from time to time at the tip to flick it with her tongue seductively. Natsu ccould hardly stand up straight. His control was fading and so was his strength. Lucy must of noticed because she stopped rather abruptly.

"Why don't we sit down?" she spoke gently and lovingly. Natsu nodded his head slowly and made his way towards the closest chair; the one next to the chair that held Juvia's things. Lucy pushed him down onto the comfy chair. The chair squeaked slightly as his full weight landed on it forcefully. Lucy's brown eyes had locked with Natsu's again, and she was kneeling in front of the naked man.

"Juvia's already naked, ya know…I can't let her beat me to it…" she breathed out, her hot breath scathing against Natsu's fully erect part. Natsu shivered and watched helplessly as Lucy unzipped her elegant red dress slowly. It peeled away from her moist skin, the moisture in the air of the private bath sticking to her olive skin. Soon he was staring at her beautiful naked body.

 _No underwear…_

Natsu could have sworn she was wearing some before they had left her apartment…

 _Not that it matters now._

Natsu smiled lovingly down at the beauty before him. He gripped her wrists and pulled her towards him, his lips colliding with hers in a fit of passion. He could taste himself on her lips, but he didn't care. He wanted her.

He parted his lips and gently licked her lips, earning a slight shiver from the blonde girl. Her lips parted soon after, and the dance of tongues began. He flicked her tongue gently with his, eager to get her to kiss him more forcefully. As she slid her tongue into his mouth, he bit down gently. Hot breath entered his mouth as a raspy moan escaped her throat. That was enough to set the fire dragon off.

He kissed down her neck, biting gently in multiple places, earning a series of sexy moans that leaked through her sealed mouth. Lucy was biting her lip so hard it made Natsu want to try harder. His hands glided up her naked soft skin and rested on her plump breasts. His body temperature continued to rise as he massaged her breast with one hand and licked her other breast hungrily. His teeth found it's mark and he bit her nipple feverishly, causing the blonde to arch her back and grind against the naked man. He could feel her warm core pressed against his thigh, and he wished for much more. His free hand clawed down her back, making her grind once more, sexy moans continuing to poor out of her luxurious lips. He grabbed her voluptuous ass and bit her nipple once more, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the pink mound rapidly. Lucy buckled under intense pleasure and continued to move closer to him, her core within inches of his throbbing erection.

He was ready to be inside of her. Somehow, he knew that she was begging for it, too.

Without hesitation, he pressed his shaft against her dripping core and inhaled sharply, entranced by her overwhelming heat and moisture. This wasn't just the moisture in the air that caused this. He knew that it was all him.

He entered her body with a gentle push and his head began to spin when she moaned loudly in his ear.

It was _his turn_ to take control.

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

Gray had managed to pin the water mage on the towel he'd strategically spread out on the damp floor. Though the water seeped through the thin fabric, he didn't think Juvia minded that much. After all, the majority of the moisture in the room was coming from her pulsating core, and Gray was ready to make it his.

Being the nympho that he was, Gray had used his ice magic to pin the girl to the ground. The ice cuffs were steaming from the wet air. The ice mage knew they wouldn't last long. He had to work fast.

Gray kissed down the curvatious body of his beloved, leaving small hickeys in his wake and earning multiple erotic moans from Juvia.

"Juvia wants you now, Gray-sama. Please…" her voice was music to his ears. He wasn't done playing with her, though.

He dived head first into her dripping core, sliding his slick tongue into her body and shivering when her whole body quaked and rose. Juvia was crying out in pure pleasure, speaking incredibly dirty to the raven haired boy. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Juvia loves it when Gray-sama goes deep…Please, go deeper…" she spoke between her angelic moans, her blue hair cascading down her pale body and covering her massive breasts ever so slightly.

Gray took in the incredible sight before him. He had been envisioning this moment all day. He knew that after the date that he was going to ravage her elegant body. He didn't expect to be able to do so while his best friends were fucking just a few feet away.

As his tongue lapped at the quivering core before him, he couldn't help but notice the sexy moans coming from Lucy.

 _Natsu must be going all out on her…_

 _I can't let him beat me like this…_

He licked two of his fingers and eyed the beauty in front of him. Juvia was writhing in ecsticy as she peered up at the man before her. She was biting her lip and moaning even though Gray wasn't doing too much to her. Yet.

He slid those two fingers into her body and watched as Juvia broke down below him. She shook and moaned loudly, begging him to continue.

"Yes…Gray-sams…uugghhh…" she moaned, repeating his name with that adorable honorific. Even though she was getting spoiled beyond belief, she still managed to stay as formal as ever.

Gray continued to slid his fingers in and out of her, smirking as the muscles contracted and expanded in his wake.

"Ahh! Yes!" Juvia breathed out, her legs quivering in response. "Please, Juvia wants Gray-sama inside of her!" her eyes shut and as she continued to moan.

That was more than enough to get him to comply. Gray kissed back up the length of her body, blushing dark as he neared her lips. He finally reached Juvia's lips and kissed her lovingly. She kissed back, completely out of breath. All of the sudden, she inhaled sharply and moaned breathlessly. Gray had taken the chance to slid himself into her gently, surprised at how tight she still was, even after he had spread her out.

"Oh my…yes, more…" Juvia bit her lip and eyed her man hungrily.

Gray continued to pump into her slowly and passionately. Juvia wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged at the ice cuffs forcefully. They finally broke under the pressure. She moaned loudly and gripped Gray's hair, pulling on it gently, edging him closer.

The two were oblivious to the naked duo standing next to them, too wrapped up in each other to see them approaching.

"Oh, Juvia~" Lucy called out, one hand on her hip and the other laced with Natsu's hand.

"Ye—Yes, Lucy?" Juvia finally answered, causing Gray to collapse on her chest and breathe heavily.

"Let me get in on the action." She smirked. Gray shot up nervously eyeing the blonde while Juvia blushed and giggled.

"Of course, Juvia would be happy to share!" she cooed. Lucy blushed dark and giggled, watching as the two switched places.

"Hey, wait-" Gray started. "What are we—"

"Let the girls take care of this, Gray. I think they've got this." Natsu winked at Gray and shot him a thumbs up.

Gray blushed. The fire mage could be pretty convincing at times.

Gray laid on the ground and watched the two girls curiously. They were kissing again, each of them gliding their hands up their naked bodies, groping each other in random places. Lucy bit Juvia's lip and giggled when the water mage let out a seductive moan. The blonde took the blunette's hand and led her over to Gray.

"Go on," Lucy encouraged Juvia. "Mount him."

"Juvia would be happy to oblige." The water mage giggled, sitting gently on Gray's hips, causing the boy to grunt in anticipation.

The blonde peered down at the boy. "Close your eyes, Gray." She commanded gently. Gray did as he was told, excited and nervous at the same time. He felt Lucy's weight bare down on his face, hovering just above his lips. Judging by the sweet scent and extreme warmth coming from above, he assumed that she had placed herself above his face.

 _Good, I love to be dominated at times…._

He exhaled softly as he felt Juvia slid his part slowly inside of her, smirking when she quivered and moaned on top of him. He could hear Lucy talking to her, but couldn't make out what she said. The blonde shifted above his face, signaling him to get to work. Immediately his tongue shot out and lapped at the dripping core, enjoying the hint of sweetness in her taste. He sucked at her clit feverishly as his hands clawed up her thighs to her ass, gripping it firmly. He could feel her body shiver as he ate her out, though he himself began to shake as Juvia bounced up and down on his shaft. He moaned gently as she rocked back and forth on his part, sending all his pleasure up through Lucy by licking and sucking on her part hungrily. Both girls moaned and rocked back and forth on his muscular body, arousing Gray even more, if that were even possible. He heard sucking noises and low groans beside him. The girls were taking turns sucking on Natsu, and Gray was sure that the fire mage was enjoying every bit of it. He focused his efforts on grinding into Juvia and pleasing the tenacious blonde above him, delighted when he earned a series of moans from both. His chin was soaked with her juices, and he felt like a messy eater.

 _That's exactly how I like it, anyway…_

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

 _This is incredibly hot…_

Two girls were taking turns sliding his shaft deep into their throats while they dominated his best friend below them. Their moans snuck up his skin and sent shivers through his whole body. He gripped the hair of the two girls pleasuring him, yanking slightly as they passed him around between their mouths. Lucy licked the length of his shaft while Juvia peered up at him with pure blue eyes, opening her mouth and tapping the head of his part softly against her tongue. She took the tip into her warm hole and swirled her tongue around it, making Natsu groan in excitement. He lurched forward and pushed his shaft into her bottomless throat, pleased when she took the whole thing with ease.

 _Gray is one lucky man…he gets her any time he pleases…_

Lucy bit at the blunette's neck feverishly, taking her concentration away momentarily. She locked lips with the girl and proceeded to slide her smooth hand up and down his shaft. Lucy drove her other hand into the blunette's hair and tugged roughly, earning a moan that escaped between their cemented lips. She continued to massage his part as Natsu moaned in deep pleasure.

 _Then again…I have the hottest woman of all._

He heard Gray grunt in earnest. He peered down and saw Lucy's curvy body rocking against his face, making the ice mage shiver in pleasure. He watched as his best friend continued to pound the water mage, her juices collecting in a pool just below his shaft. Suddenly Lucy cried out in a pitiful tone, "Shit, I'm gonna cum…don't stop, Gray!"

Natsu began to heat up as he shoved his shaft deep into the blonde's mouth. Her lips and throat quivered in pleasure, and soon her whole body began to shake. Natsu's part popped out of her mouth as she cried out, "I'm cumming!"

She shook uncontrollably, her legs quivered like leaves in a breeze. He watched as a juices dripped out of her delicious core, covering Gray's chin and neck in hot liquid. She moaned breathlessly and let her weight fall into Gray's face as he lapped up the candy-tasting liquid. Soon after, Juvia began to squeal and moan as she reached her climax. Her cum covered Gray from the waist down as it shot out like water from a faucet. The sight itself caused Natsu to reach his climax, shivering like crazy.

"Are you gonna cum, too, Natsu?" Lucy called out shyly to her boyfriend.

"Yes…" he breathed out in a low voice, his eyes shutting in ecstasy.

"Where does Natsu want to release himself at?" Juvia asked seductively, still rocking on Gray's pulsing shaft.

"Let's make him explode together, okay, Juvia?" Lucy added in her hot, dominating tone. "I want it all over us." She directed to Natsu.

"Okay…" Natsu added in earnest, not in the mood to argue. He didn't care where it happened, he was too excited that it was happening. Lucy continued to jack him off as Juvia waited in anticipation, rocking her hips over the exhausted ice mage below her. Both girls looked up at the fire mage as he moaned loudly, shaking all over.

"It's coming!" he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I want it," Lucy spoke, licking his shaft as her hand continued to massage him.

"Juvia _needs_ it," the water mage added seductively.

"Ngghhh…shit…" Natsu exhaled heavily, shaking uncontrollably. His shaft throbbed madly as cum spurted out in waves, his hot excretion covering the faces of the waiting girls. Some of it landed on the chest of the boy below them, surprising the mage and exciting him even more.

"Me, too." He heard Gray speak through Lucy's legs, quivering as he busted inside of Juvia. Juvia sighed in pleasure as the liquid filled her completely, dripping out after a long moment of shaking from the two boys.

The girls dismounted the shivering ice mage and proceeded to lick Natsu's juices off of each other, kissing in between their attempts to clean each other.

Natsu collapsed next to Gray and laid his head in the crook of his neck. To his surprise, Gray wrapped an arm around the fire mage in his weakened state, completely out of breath.

"You did great…you idiot…" Natsu breathed out, smirking down at the ice mage.

"Yeah…you too, asshole…" Gray winced, laughing softly as he looked up at his best friend.

Natsu laughed as well as he leaned down and kissed Gray with all his heart, repaying him for earlier at the club. He could taste the sweetness of Lucy still lingering on his raw lips, making Natsu incredibly proud. He licked Gray's lips, making him smile. The best friends continued to kiss while the girls walked hand in hand, naked, towards to giant bath.

"Whenever you're ready…" Lucy smiled and winked at the two.

"Juvia would love it if Natsu and Gray joined us for a bath…" the water mage added sweetly.

Breaking away from the kiss, the two boys looked at the girls in unison, grinning.

"I see why we chose to do this at a bathhouse…" Gray spoke gently into Natsu's ear.

"Makes perfect sense now…" Natsu laughed softly before he stopped and looked back at his friend. "Hey…about those drinks…You think the girls drugged us?"

They both sat up and watched the two beauties slip into the shallow water.

"Oh, I'm sure of it…But the drugs weren't that strong…" Gray added coyly.

"Really? When did yours die down?" Natsu asked, standing up and outstretching a hand to Gray.

Gray took it and hoisted himself up, running his fingers through his hair and wiping his mouth. "Just before the girls attacked me." He stated plainly.

"Oh," Natsu laughed. "Mine died out about the same time." He grinned big.

"So, we both did that because we wanted to," Gray eyed Natsu and smirked. "Not because we were forced to, huh?"

"Please," Natsu put his hand behind his neck. "I've been begging for this night for months now."

"Me, too." Gray added. They walked towards the bath, towels slung over their shoulders.

"On a serious note," Natsu started, eyeing the girls who were currently splashing each other. "I want you to be my partner for the S-class quest."

Gray stopped and stared at his friend, astonished. "Really? You mean it?"

Natsu flashed him his grin. "Of course," he patted Gray's shoulder and locked eyes with him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gray nodded after a short stare down and proceeded to walk towards the giant bath, side by side with Natsu.

"What a crazy night," Gray mumbled, slipping into the water, dunking his head to relieve himself of all the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead and in his hair.

 _This just goes to show that alcohol, drugs, and girls are a guy's biggest weakness…_

 _Oh, and that shit with Natsu never happened…_ he scolded himself.

Both guys leaned up against the wall as they watched their girlfriends bathe each other, giggling and chatting about everything under the sun.

 _At least they were finally getting along…_

* * *

 **Wow…I'm speechless. I can't believe I was able to get all this down on paper…**

 **What did you guys think? Sexiest fantasies or nah? I know it's one of mine.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. Dunno if I'll continue this Bonus Content. We'll just have to see, won't we?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, guys! Remember to leave a review and PM me if you have any questions!**

 **Just a quick little side note here: I think I will be naming my next story "For a Fallen Brother, I shall take Flight". This story will be a lengthy one-shot about Wendy and her struggle to get stronger in order to fill the gap that Natsu and Gray left when they went out on their quest. I'm really excited about this one and I hope you guys are, too. It's sure to be a good one. I'll be starting it within the next week or so and I'll probably post a little teaser chapter to get you guys on board. If you're curious, it will have its own plot that has a few ties to 'In the Essence of Time', and it will be written in first person. I figured I needed to test out my luck with first person since most of this story is in third person. I promise you that if you love heart gripping stories and intense battle scenes, you'll love this story.**

 **Be seeing you guys real soon!**

 **-Memphis**


End file.
